Blackheart
Blackheart is a fictional demon in the Marvel Comics Universe. The character was created by Ann Nocenti and John Romita, Jr., and first appeared in ''Daredevil'' (vol. 1) #270 (Sept. 1989). Story Centuries of murder in a locale named Christ's Crown, New York, draws the attention of a demon-lord, Mephisto, who creates a "son", Blackheart, from the energy of the accumulated evil. Blackheart explored the nature of evil under his father's tutelage, clashing with and failing to corrupt Daredevil and Spider-Man. Mephisto and Blackheart once tormented Daredevil, Brandy Ash, the genetically engineered Number Nine, and the Inhumans Gorgon, Karnak, and Ahura, manipulating their emotions and tricking them. They were soon drawn into hell for worse torments. Brandy Ash did not survive. Gameplay Special Attacks * Dark Thunder: Shoot bolts of energy towards the opponent. Light Version travels on the ground, Medium Version travels straight ahead, while the Hard Version shoots diagonally, an anti-air. * Inferno: Summons a pit from the ground and shoots either ice, fire, or lightning upward. Light Punch creates the pit in front of you while the hard punch tracks the opponent. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * Armageddon: Blackheart summons meteors to fall on the opponent. Must be in close range for the Hyper Combo to work at its best. * Heart of Darkness: Blackheart attacks with energy blasts and gargoyles, then following up with a pit that shoots energy upwards. * Judgment Day: (Can also be done in the air) Shoots small demons at the opponent. On the ground, it shoots straight ahead, but in the air, it shoots diagonally down-forward. Tag Partner Marvel Superheroes Vs. Street Fighter * Zangief * Omega Red * Akuma * Dan Hibiki * Sakura Kasugano Theme Songs Quotes Marvel Super Heroes * It is not enough to have defeated you, now I will corrupt your very soul. * Make way for the new order. BLACKHEART reigns supreme. * My father Mephisto will be happy to welcome one so weak into his Kingdom. * You are no match for the future master of the underworld. * So much courage in the face of evil and yet so little skill. (win with high energy) * Your power is as weak as your soul. (win with high energy) * As well as you fought your power did not save you from my fury. (win with low energy) * Evil conquers again, but you did provide a struggle worth noticing. (win with low energy) * You are merely a reflection, cast in my image, to test my loyalty to Mephisto. (mirror match) Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter * A pity you had to face me. * Father, another gift for you! * I shall rule the universe with my power! * Like father, like son. Suffer! * My quest for power has claimed another victim. * The Earth is mine! * You are insignificant. Why did you even try? * Your death means nothing to me... Artwork blackheart.JPG|''Marvel Super Heroes. Pic1 bla.png Blackheart Caution.png Blackheart Danger.png Blackheart.png Blackheart.gif|Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. Blackheart2.gif|''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter victory pose. Blackheart MvC2.jpg|Blackheart's Hyper Combo and Versus picture in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Morrigan_2.png|Blackheart's cameo in Morrigan's ending in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Sprites Trivia * Blackheart has a cameo appearance in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, in Morrigan's ending holding a mug of beer while Morrigan holds a glass of wine where they chat about what Morrigan has been doing during the events of her storyline. Also See Blackheart's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Blackheart Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Zoning Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Category:Secret Characters Category:Ghost Rider Characters es:Blackheart